


leave me be, unless i ask.

by JayBird1917



Series: The Sam/Bucky/Steve Archives [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky gets his soul fucked out of him, Bucky wont admit he's caught feelings, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bucky Barnes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Sam wants a hug and a nap, Steve is a supportive husband, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird1917/pseuds/JayBird1917
Summary: First work in a series I'm planning. I've wanted to write Sam/Bucky/Steve forever and I have lots of ideas.This is just the beginning.There were only a few things that actually made the bad things leave him alone. One of which was serving in Serbia. One was under his pillow, another sleeping in her room down the hall, and the other, well, Bucky still wasn’t ready to admit that one to himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Sam/Bucky/Steve Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093577
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Part One

The small room heater hummed. It was a low sound that seemed to pulse in the silence and settle deep into his bones. He was both so tired he couldn’t even think about moving and filled with a nervous energy that buzzed in his joints. His hair fell around his face: it was longer than he liked to keep it, but the temperature had dropped, and he found that the length did a better job of keeping him warm. Bucky was always cold. Unless it was one of those unbearably warm New York days, he was wrapped in a hoodie and often a blanket. The poison that Hydra had running in his veins drained his body of heat, among other things. 

One of those things happened to be every last goddamn drop of joy in his system. He was tired, and his chest hurt, and his head ached, and the other side of his bed was empty. It had only been eight hours, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of abandonment. Steve was always hesitant to leave him alone to go on missions, and this time was no different. Bucky knew that the feelings of loneliness and abandonment weren’t rational, but that didn’t make the feeling go away. 

There were only a few things that actually made the bad things leave him alone. One of which was serving in Serbia. One was under his pillow, another sleeping in her room down the hall, and the other, well, Bucky still wasn’t ready to admit that one to himself. 

He half considered gathering his blankets and going to sleep next to Natasha, but he couldn’t bear being an inconvenience. Bucky wiggled a bit in his spot and pulled his pillow closer to his chest before giving in and sitting up. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted to sleep. He could make it go away, he knew he could, no matter how much Steve didn’t like it and would ask him why with those sad teary eyes. But at least he would sleep easy. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There was an alarm that Sam didn’t recognize. 

It yanked him out of sleep, and he was quickly out of bed and looking up at the speaker in his ceiling. 

“Friday?” he asked. 

“Lieutenant Wilson, you’re requested immediately, code silver.” 

“I don’t know that code.” 

“Captain Rogers said he would brief you. You’re requested-” 

“I understand, he didn’t brief me. Where am I going? You can fill me in on the way.” He started slipping his shoes on, still unsure of what was happening, but he knew protocol. 

“Down the hall. Room thirteen.” 

Sam paused. “That’s Steve and Bucky’s room.” 

“It’s urgent, Lieutenant Wilson.” 

“Understood.” With that, he opened his door and jogged at a brisk pace to the door to Steve and Bucky’s shared apartment. Most of the living quarters were small as to allow them to all be kept on the same floor. It was only a few more paces through the living area, past the couch and television, to the door of their shared bedroom. 

When he opened the door, he found Bucky sitting on the edge of his bed. He let out a little startled noise and pressed his hands down to the mattress as if to get up, but he didn’t stand. 

“Sam?” 

“In the flesh, what’s going on?” 

He leaned down to flick on the bedside lamp, and when he did, there was a sharp glint in the corner of his eye. Sam traced the source of the light, squinting a bit in the sudden gleam, and glazed his eyes over Bucky’s metal appendage. In his hand he held his favorite combat knife, the one Sam knew was practically a part of him. It was forged specially for the soldier, after all. 

“What are you doing here?” Bucky murmured, his grip visibly tightening on the blade. 

“Alarm code.” Sam explained. “You have any idea why that went off?” 

“No,” he mumbled, but Bucky was transparent when he was upset. Sam held his hand out, half to see if Bucky would take it, half wanting him to hand the knife over. Bucky looked up through the long strands of his hair. His eyes were striking, light in comparison to his hair, and dark against his skin. Bucky was striking as a whole, not that Sam would ever tell him. The older man let out a small sigh and bowed his head again, grip releasing on the handle of the blade, letting Sam take it from him. 

“Why did it call me?” Sam asked, moving to sit next to Bucky on the bed, scooting close enough so their knees touched. His war-worn face relaxed in realization. 

“We redid my medical records recently.” Bucky explained, “Steve put you down as my emergency contact. That might have something to do with it. System probably panicked cause Steve was gone. You’re probably the next name that came up. I thought that it would just give up like it normally does.” 

‘Normally does?” Sam inquired gently. 

“Usually when Steve’s gone, I can get away with anything. System’s got no one to alert.” 

“What about Natasha?” 

“I blacklisted her. I don’t want to be a bother.” 

Sam sighed, a little louder than he meant to, Bucky winced. 

“You’re not a bother, Barnes. Far from it. How often do Steve and I need to tell you-”? 

“Sam, please. You know the truth. I’m just-” 

“Don’t tell me how to feel, Bucky.” 

“I’m not-” Bucky paused and sighed, bowing his head. He knew Sam was right, he knew that they cared about him, he just felt the need to fight against it. Sam placed a gentle hand on his knee. It was a simple motion, but one that sent a jolt up Bucky’s spine that made him want to puke. 

“Sorry.” Sam immediately apologized and went to move his hand away, but Bucky’s hand rested on top of his. 

“It’s alright. It's not bad.” Sam nodded a little in understanding. “I like contact, you know.” Bucky explained, “Just from specific people only.” 

“Are you saying that I’m on that list?” he inquired gently. 

“I suppose. You and Steve. And sometimes Natasha.” 

“You’re saying I’m on your special list right next to Steve Rogers?” Sam said in that teasing tone that always managed to annoy the hell out of Bucky but also make him smile. He shook his head. 

“You don’t get to be right up next to my husband yet, Wilson.” 

“Yet?” Sam smirked and Bucky’s eyes widened in panic. 

“Not what I meant, and you know it!” 

Sam just laughed and squeezed his knee a little. The muscle there was firm and toned, just like the rest of him, Sam knew. He had always spent a little longer staring at Bucky in changing rooms or training areas. Initially it was out of curiosity, but he had quickly gotten used to the arm and the scars. Though he hesitated to admit it, he stared mostly for himself nowadays. 

Bucky caught himself staring at the side of Sam’s head and made a startled mental note to talk about this with Steve later. Bucky was always honest with Steve, to a fault. And Steve was kind and supportive, also to a fault. Steve knew about all of Bucky’s complicated feelings, he shared in all his outbursts and moments of confusion. Whatever Bucky was feeling now would be no different. 

“Can you stay?” Bucky asked quietly. 

It was a tone that Sam hadn’t ever heard Bucky use, not with him at least. It was a soft and gentle voice that he knew was reserved for Steve, maybe not reserved, but Steve was the only person he has heard him talk to like that. It was quiet and a little pleading, and Sam couldn’t turn him down. 

“Of course, Barnes.” Sam glanced over his shoulder to the rumpled bed. “I’ll just sleep on the other side?” Maybe he was overstepping, “Or I can take the floor too.” 

“Bed is good. I told you I like contact.” 

_Oh._ Sam nodded and tried to disguise the pang of panic in his chest. Bucky shifted behind him and laid down on what was evidently his side of the bed. Sam paused, he still had Bucky’s knife in his hand. 

“I’m going to go put this somewhere else.” 

“It goes in the drawer-” 

“You don’t get to have it back.” Sam said sternly. It was the first time he had been a little tougher with him that night and Bucky immediately recoiled and laid all the way down. Sam made the short trek back to his own quarters and placed the knife in his own weapons safe before exchanging the tennis shoes he had grabbed earlier for his bedside slippers. When he returned, Bucky had curled up in the comforter, but left significant space for Sam to lie down next to him. Sam laid down facing the wall, but Bucky made a little annoyed sound, so he rolled over to face the other man. 

“You’re just gonna ignore me?” 

“I didn’t know you still needed my attention.” 

“I don’t need your attention, Wilson, I will kick you out of this bed I swear to god-” 

“You don’t have the balls.” 

“I’ve got more balls than you.” 

“Yeah, white boy? Prove it.” 

Bucky paused and flushed a bright red. 

“Jesus, not like that, Bucky. Get your head out of the gutter.” 

“And you’re head’s all clean and pure?” Bucky snarked back, still pink. 

“I never said that.” 

Bucky gave up and the banter trailed off into a few chuckles. 

“Hey where’s that contact I was asking for?” Bucky asked, his voice lacking any of the confidence he had exuded earlier. 

“Oh, here” Sam reached his hand out and placed it flat against Bucky’s face. Bucky swatted it away and glared at him. Sam smirked a little and gave in, tentatively offering his hand to Bucky, who took it in his right hand. They laid there for a while, though Bucky was obviously dissatisfied. After a few more minutes of grumpily trying to tug Sam closer, he spoke up. 

“Aren’t you going to cuddle me?” 

“Cuddle?” Sam asked, as if he didn’t know what the word meant. Bucky flushed again, a delicate shade of pink. 

“Only if you want to, of course.” he specified. Sam’s face melted into a gentle smile, and he nodded a little. He held his arm out and Bucky scooted himself closer so he could curl into the other man’s embrace. Bucky let out a little hum of contentment into the pec he found his face squished into, and Sam wrapped his arm tightly around his back. 

“Is Steve going to kill me?” Sam asked. 

“It’s not like that Sam.” Bucky snapped. He wasn’t ready to face whatever this was. Wasn’t ready to face the fact that he’d longed after this for months. Wasn’t ready for another tear-filled conversation with Steve over those feelings. “Just, don’t talk, please. Just stay.” 

“I’ve got you.” 

And Bucky believed him. 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam. He had no clue why the man had caught Bucky’s affection. He was snarky and sarcastic, but he was also kind and loyal and faithful to a fault, and the most honest man Steve had ever met and, well, the more Steve thought about it, the more it made sense. 
> 
> So, when Steve returned home to find him in his bed, it wasn’t a surprise.

Steve came home around three in the morning to two men sound asleep in his bed. It brought a warm, though tired, smile to his face. He  sat down on the bench at the foot of their bed and undid the laces on his boots as he listened to Sam’s gentle snoring. 

When Bucky had initially come crying to him nearly four months ago, he did feel jealous. It was a sharp feeling, and it brought memories of Bucky with a different girl on his arm every weekend, memories that stabbed him in the gut. But whatever this was, it was different for Bucky. And the poor man had  simply held his hand and apologized profusely, doing his best to reassure Steve that his feelings for him were exact ly the same. Bucky had simply also fallen for Sam Wilson.

That’s what the surprise was for Steve. Not  that fact that Bucky had fallen for another man, the fact that that man was Sam. Of all people, Sam.  The pair had been at each other's throats since the moment they had collided.  Sam. He had no clue why the man had caught Bucky’s affection. He was snarky and sarcastic, but he was also kind and loyal and faithful to a fault, and the most honest man Steve  had ever met and , well, the more Steve thought about it, the more it made sense. 

So, when Steve returned home to find him in his bed, it wasn’t a  surprise . In fact, when he and Bucky had talked a second time, it had been an open invitation. However, Bucky was always hesitant to pursue anything past a friendship with Sam , no matter how often Steve had encouraged him to.  Steve often couldn’t handle Bucky repressing himself, it reminded him too much of all the walls Hydra had put up in his brain, so once he had gotten over his initial jealousy, he had pressed Bucky to  go out and get him. 

And now Sam was here, obviously Bucky had needed someone close to him while Steve had been gone. Steve unbuckled the rest of his uniform and considered taking a quick shower, but he decided that that coul d wait.  The bed squeaked a little bit under his weight when he sat down to lean over Bucky. He looked calm and peaceful. Steve brushed his hair out of his face and pressed a small kiss to his stubbled jaw.  It wouldn’t wake him, he was a deep sleeper, but he did stir a little bit.  Steve noticed his hand grip tighter onto the fabric of Sam’s T shirt. 

“It’s just me, Buck.” he mumbled, knowing Bucky was fast asleep.  He moved his hands down Bucky’s shoulder and back up again to card his fingers through his hair. Bucky always insisted that Steve wake him when he got home, claiming he’d sleep easier if he knew he was there. Steve rubbed his a rm again, a little more intensely to shake him out of his sleep. 

Bucky let out a low hum and started to roll over onto his other side, but he was wrapped tight in Sam’s arms and just ended up tugging on them. Sam groaned a little, evidently a lighter sleeper than Bucky was.  His grip on Bucky’s torso relaxed, and he lifted one arm up to rub his eyes before blinking them open. His eyes were sleepy, but still that pretty deep brown  that always managed to put Steve at ease. 

“Morning, sunshine.” Steve murmured, smirking a bit. 

“Rogers-?” Sam was obviously still half asleep and having trouble processing Steve in his two-sizes-t o o-small undershirt sitting cross legged on the other side of Bucky.  “I’m in trouble......” 

Steve laughed a little, but Sam was visibly uncomfortable and concerned. 

“No you’re alright Wilson, relax.”

“Stevie?” 

Bucky’s voice was tired and raspy with sleep. Steve smiled and leaned down to press more kisses over his cheek.  Bucky hummed happily in response and rolled over and made grabby hands for Steve to come and hold him. Steve complied and laid down, pulling Bucky into a tight  embrace. 

“You smell like shit.” Bucky mumbled into his chest. 

“I was considering a shower, but I thought I’d wake you up first.”

“Well consider a shower harder, please.”

Steve chuckled and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and going into the bathroom. Bucky looked over his shoulder at Sam while they listened to the static-like sound of the shower running.  Bucky looked almost dazed, but maybe it was just the fact that Sam had never seen him all soft and sleepy.  Bucky rolled over again and sat up a tiny bit, just so he could wrap his arms around Sam’s neck before dragging him down onto the ma ttress. 

“Bucky-” Sam chuckled a little before growing quiet. “Bucky.”

“What?”  he asked, with an innocent and almost childlike tone.

“What are you doing.” Sam was tired, confused and frustratingly content. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Bucky, but Steve was home and Bucky refused to explain anything to him. He didn’t know if he was still wanted,  or why Steve seemed so  calm about another man sleeping in his bed. 

“Hm....” the older man hummed, “Jus’  want you...”

“Bucky...” Sam scolded lightly.  The statement was general, just a simple ‘want’ but it made  his stomach turn and his heart ache. He didn’t know what Bucky  had meant, but it didn’t matter how he wanted him, just the fact that Bucky wanted him in any way made his head spin. 

The running water suddenly stopped, and Sam could hear Steve pulling the shower curtain back.  He was already panicky, but his heart nearly stopped when he felt Bucky mouthing along his jaw line, humming contently.  He let out a startled noise when Bucky nipped at him a little, causing the other man to laugh at his reaction. 

“C’mon Sam, you’ve never had someone bite you a little?”

“Bucky-!-That’s not-!”

Sam cut himself off and froze completely when he heard the bathroom door open. He felt like a teenager getting caught with his pants down. Steve made his way to the other side of the bed , behind Bucky and clambered in. He settled in behind Bucky, spooning him tightly and placing one of his massive hands over on Sam’s hip.  Bucky had gone quiet, probably dozing off again. 

“Is everything okay, Sam?” Steve asked. 

Sam let out a shaky breath and bowed his head. 

“No.”

Steve removed his hand from his  hip and propped his head up on his pillow so he could make eye contact with the other man. 

“You want to leave? You can leave. I can get Bucky to lay off you if that’s-”

“No, no. It’s good, I just... I’m confused. I-”

“Did Bucky not talk to you?”

“No, Steve, he  won't tell me anything.”

“Oh,” Steve sighed and raked his fingers through the sleeping man’s hair. “I don’t know why he’s being cagey. ” He paused again. “Bucky cares about you, Sam.”

“I know, he’s a good fr-”

“Sam, more than that. He won’t say it to your face. You know him, he’d never  admit it. It took him long enough to tell me.”

“He told you?” Sam asked

“He cried for a long time. Accepting that he had feelings for me was hard enough on him, but falling for someone else at the same time, it was almost too much for him.”

Sam looked down at the man in his arms. He was sound asleep, lips slightly open, breathing calm and slow. Steve reached down and put his hand back on Sam ’s hip and raises his eyes to meet his. 

“If you wake him up, he’ll tell you the same.”

Sam brought his hand up to Bucky’s shoulder and shook gently, wanting to hear the words from the source.  Bucky stirred lightly , groaning a little before his eyes blinked open and focused on the man in front of him.  When those steely blue eyes met his, all words seemed stuck in Sam’s throat. 

“Bucky.” the voice, wasn’t his, it was Steve’s. “Buck, you’ve left Sam all confused and worried. ”

Bucky groaned a little at  that. "Don't wanna talk-” he mumbled. 

“Bucky.” Sam finally spoke up. “Can  you talk to me?” He bent down a little and pressed a very hesitant kiss to Bucky’s forehead.  Bucky nearly whined at the  contact and tilted his chin up as if to ask for a proper kiss. 

“No, Barnes, you’ve  gotta talk to me. What is this?”

The denial seemed to wake Bucky up further and his eyes lost the cloudiness that had glazed them over earlier. He ducked his  head a little then looked over his shoulder to Steve, as if asking for permission. Steve smiled a little and pressed a kiss to the skin behind his ear,  humming his affirmation. 

“Sam,” Bucky’s breath hitched, obviously incredibly nervous. “You’re... a good man and- I- I really do care about and trust you. I do, and its... it's scary  Sam, but... I feel okay cause it’s you cause you ’ re so patient and...” Bucky’s voice b roke and he leaned his head forward, pressing the crown of his head to Sam’s sternum. 

“I care about you too,  Barnes.  You’ve really thrown me for a loop here, but I’m lucky to have you letting me in.” Sam  smiled a bit, and met Steve’s eyes for a brief moment ,  who  gave him that big Captain grin . Bucky tilted his chin back up. 

“Do I get a kiss now?”

Both Sam and Steve chuckle a little, and Sam  looked up to Steve, as if asking for permission. 

“You don’t need to look at me, Sam.” Steve said gently. 

Sam smiled and bowed his head to  press a sweet and tender kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky hummed happily and quickly opened his mouth up,  gentle and inviting. Sam swallowed up every vulner able sound that Bucky made,  carefully balancing his eagerness with the soft gentility that he knew Bucky thrived on. 

Bucky let out a little sigh when Sam finally pulled away. 

“Want...” he whispered. 

Sam heard Steve hum from what felt like miles  away. “You’ve gotten him all soft and sweet,  Sam, look at you...”  Steve resisted the urge to start sucking deep bruises into his  husbands' neck, he always responded so well when he got all soft like this. But he didn’t, instead looking back up to Sam. “You feel okay?” he asked. 

Sam nodded.

“I love him, Steve.” he said, almost reverently. 

“I love you too Sam.” Bucky murmured from his spot, held tight between the two men. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is just porn... 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many things Sam considered himself prepared for. Emotional confessions and sappy kisses followed by the offer of sex from two massive super-soldiers was not one of them. 
> 
> Un-betad!   
> Also the first piece of smut I've written so... thoughts please :)

There were many things Sam considered himself prepared for. Emotional confessions and sappy kisses followed by the offer of sex from two massive super-soldiers was not one of them. 

But who was he to turn them down? It was something he had thought about in explicit detail for months. It was often the subject of his late night fantasies and any time the thought of Bucky’s arm being used on him in that way crossed his mind, he would tumble over the edge of his orgasm almost immediately. On top of his desires, Steve had also been very forward with letting him know that if he ever wanted out, he could leave and they’d never have to speak of this again. Sam assured him that that wouldn't be necessary. 

“You need anything to slow down, you need anything at all, you tell us okay?” Bucky said reassuringly. He had woken up further when Sam’s hand had wandered down to his ass several minutes ago, draining all the remaining sleep from his system. 

“I understand, Bucky, promise. Traffic lights, safe word, yeah I’ve got it.” 

“Good.” Steve hummed his approval and looked over at Bucky, who was practically buzzing with excitement. He gave his husband a little nod and Bucky crawled forward across the bed to straddle Sam, who started a little at Bucky’s sudden movement. 

“You sure this is good?” Bucky asked between chaste little kisses.

“Jesus, Barnes, yes, yes it's good. Relax. I’m not made of glass.” he huffed, annoyed. Bucky chuckled a little and resumed his soft kisses. Sam was keenly aware of Steve’s presence behind him and soon Bucky reached his hand out and he felt the bed shift as Steve crawled closer to take the open invitation. He felt soft lips against his cheek and the warm rumble of Steve’s voice through them.

“‘S okay if I kiss you too?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah...yeah that's good.” Sam replied, his voice at a whisper. He turned his head to the right to meet Steve’s face, immediately being bombarded with intense and passionate kisses from the super soldier. Sam felt a moan slip past his lips and heard Bucky chuckle a little bit to his left. Bucky said something else that Sam didn’t quite catch cause Steve had slipped a hand over his thigh and was caressing the sensitive skin through his pajama pants. 

Sam’s hand that wasn’t resting on Steve’s arm went to do the same to Bucky. Though Steve kept him occupied with hot open-mouthed kisses, he saw Bucky instinctively spread his legs so Sam could palm at his erection. Bucky was at maybe half mast, but Sam made quick work of that, and feeling Bucky swell beneath his hand made him give up more quiet moans into Steve’s mouth.

When Steve pulled away, he changed targets, meeting Bucky’s eyes with a smirk and tugging him in close by his hair. Bucky moaned weakly, a sound that went straight to Sam’s dick. He palmed himself through his pants while Steve made quick work of Bucky’s shirt and pants, leaving him straining in his boxers. 

“Whaddya say, Sam. You think we let him out yet?” Steve asked. 

“Yes.” 

Sam didn’t have to think long, he’d wanted to see Bucky’s cock for ages. He was sure it was just as perfect as the rest of him. 

“Eager, huh.” Steve mused, reaching for Bucky’s waistband. Bucky’s hips rutted up into the air and he whined when he didn’t make contact with anything. “Mm, sweetheart, getting desperate already? Y’know we’re gonna take good care of you, just gotta be patient, darling, okay?” His forefinger hooked the elastic and Bucky exhaled. “Y’understand?” 

Bucky nodded his head emphatically, “Yes Stevie, I understand, I understand, please…”

“So needy already, it’s only been a few minutes, sugar.” Steve mumbled, leaning down to kiss Bucky again. Sam suddenly felt like he was intruding on a very personal and special moment, but he reminded himself that he was invited, and that the two other men wanted him here. Steve moved his body so that Sam could easily watch as he sensually pulled down Bucky’s boxers. 

Bucky inhaled a little when his cock hit the cool air. It was shorter in length than Sam had imagined, but the girth was impressive on his own. Sam studied it intently and could already feel his mouth watering and his own cock begin to leak at the sight. Steve discarded the clothing to the side and looked over at Sam with a questioning gaze, as if to say ‘what do you think?’

“Can I…” 

“Can you what, Sam? Words, darling.” Steve scolded lightly. The pet name lit up Sam’s chest and made his face melt into a goofy grin for a few moments before he could respond.

“Can I… can I have it in my mouth?” he finally asked. 

“I think you should ask Bucky that.”

Sam nodded, and leaned forward, situating himself between Bucky’s legs. His movement was a little shaky and awkward, but given the circumstances, he was graceful. When he found himself comfortable and settled in, he looked up at Bucky who was staring at him with wide eyes, almost in awe. A look like that would boost Sam’s self esteem for years. 

“Can I suck you off, Barnes?” he asked, a little more confident. 

“Please, yes, Sam, god…”

Sam touched his lips to the head of Bucky’s cock and he could hear Bucky’s breath hitch. As he slowly and gently worked his mouth over him, Bucky’s fingers squeezed his skull, silently begging for more. Bucky was quiet initially, but when Sam felt the head of his cock nudge the back of his mouth and nestled his nose in the curls at the base of his dick, Bucky let out a shrill cry. Sam could feel his hips shaking with the effort it must have taken him to not thrust up into Sam’s warm mouth. 

When Sam swallowed around him, Bucky all but screamed, nails digging into the back of Sam's scalp. Steve chuckled a bit from behind Sam, obviously enjoying his lover's helplessness. 

"Please-Sam-ah...oh fuck _jesus, please Sam._ I'm gonna-!"

Before he could process Bucky's words, he felt a big warm hand on his shoulder pulling him away. Sam let out a helpless little cry as he was pushed onto his back. 

"Steve..." Bucky whined helplessly. 

Steve pressed a comforting little kiss to Bucky's temple. "You'll get to cum, sweetheart, promise. Just not yet. It's only been five minutes."

With that, he turned back to Sam, who had propped himself up on his elbows. He moved to crawl over Sam's body, caging him in. Steve was a big and powerful man, but his face was all soft and caring. Sam couldn't resist surging up to kiss it a few more times before Steve pressed a hand to his chest to get him to relax. 

"You gonna show me that pretty body of yours?" Steve asked. His eyes were sincere, as if he really were interested and convinced that Sam's body was perfect. 

Sam was hit by what felt like a dump trunk of insecurity. There was no way that he would hold up against these two men, these two super-soldiers. But Steve's hand was already under his shirt, making its way up his stomach and his fear was quickly overridden by excitement. Steve stripped him slowly and gently. Once he had gotten his shirt off, Bucky had come to sit by Sam's shoulder and watch, his cock still red and angry between his massive thighs. 

As Steve worked so goddamn slowly on his pant drawstrings, Bucky leaned down and sucked one of Sam's nipples into his mouth, making Sam cry out in surprise and pleasure before letting him go and moving to suck bruises onto the supple skin of his chest. 

"We gonna see these in the morning?" Bucky asked. 

"Mm- uh-...ah- probably not but, shit Bucky, 'm gonna feel them."

His back arched when he felt Steve finally pull down his pajama pants. He knew that he had probably leaked an embarrassing wet splotch onto his boxers, but he didn't care. Nothing like that mattered in this moment. 

"Shit Sam, knew you were pretty but, Christ..." Steve mused before bending down to kiss and bite at Sam's inner thighs. Sam let a pathetic moan escape his throat and opened his legs up invitingly. Steve kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin all over his inner legs, but moved away from any spot Sam obviously liked. 

"Please, Steve, c'mon."

"Stevie, don't be mean, it's his first time." Bucky scolded. 

Steve paused and looked up, visibly disappointed. "But I just wanted to hear him beg a little-"

"Christ Steve, I'll beg, whatever you want" Sam whined, "Just speed things up a bit, please, god."

"Bucky said no." Steve said nonchalantly, moving his hands to take off his own shirt. Sam had seen Steve shirtless plenty of times before, but there was nothing like all that skin and muscle in this situation. He then stepped off the bed for a moment to make pulling off his pants and underwear a bit easier. And, _Christ,_ Steve was big. Sam should have figure, based off the rest of him, but somehow it had never quite registered. It was about the same thickness as Bucky's cock, but Sam could tell that it wouldn't nestle comfortably at the back of his mouth like Bucky's did. That cock would require throat fucking, and though Sam desperately wanted it in his mouth, he'd rather work up to it and save it for later. 

God, later. Was there going to be a later?

He didn't have time to think about it cause Steve had taken Bucky by the waist and laid him down in the middle of the bed and was making sure he was comfortable. When he deemed all the pillows adequate, Steve turned to face Sam. 

"How do you feel about fucking Bucky for me, Sam?"

"Please-" Bucky whined a bit, drawing his legs up to his chest, exposing himself obscenely. Sam couldn't help but stare, lips parted gently, breathing heavily. 

"God, yes."

"Good." Steve pressed a hand to Sam's waist and trailed his fingers down to his waistband. "I'm gonna get him all ready for you okay? I want you to show me you can take good care of him."

"I will, I will, Steve, promise."

"Good man. Get those boxers off of you and hand me the lube in the drawer."

Sam followed his orders quickly, still riding the thrill of Bucky nearly _begging_ for him, thick legs drawn up and his pretty pink hole on display. Steve was busy eating Bucky out when Sam tried to hand him the bottle, but Steve just stuck his hand out, not moving his face from Bucky's ass for even a moment. 

As Steve opened him up, Sam could tell he thoroughly enjoyed this. For Steve it obviously wasn't just a means to the end of fucking him stupid. Sam could tell Steve loved being inside his partner in any way possible, filling him up and making him spill out all those obscene sounds. Steve's face was fixated on Bucky's, filled with awe and adoration. Sam was so fixed on the scene that he hardly noticed when Steve pulled away and looked at him expectantly. 

"Oh I-" Sam looked at the carpet as if it were going to give him answers "I don't have...condoms with me and...I didn't see any.....in the drawer."

"Oh," Steve started, "I was just assuming you'd fuck him raw. We all get tested regularly by SHIELD anyway. But if you're nervous about that, that's okay."

Though Bucky was fucked out already, he gave a pitiful 'mhm' as affirmation. 

Sam shook his head nervously. Though he tried to put his anxiety at bay, he knew Steve's offer was genuine, it would be silly to turn him down. "I have condoms in my room. I can run back and get them real quick, if that's okay."

"I'll keep Bucky whining for you." he promised with a smirk. 

Sam grinned and nodded his thanks before ignoring his discarded boxers and just throwing on his flannel pants before jogging back to his room, pitching an embarrassingly achy tent the whole way. He prayed silently that Stark wasn't making late night trips to the lab and back cause with his swollen lips and obvious erection, there was no hiding anything. 

Thankfully he returned with no incident. The moment he stepped foot back into their apartment, he could hear Bucky moaning all the way from the bedroom. The sounds made his cock twitch and ache with a newfound vigor. 

He stepped out of his pants and gave his neglected cock a few strokes before rolling on his condom and crawling back onto the bed. Steve pulled his slick-soaked fingers from Bucky's already abused hole and gave Sam a shit-eating grin. Obviously Sam wasn't the only one excited about this. 

Bucky was too fucked out to say anything about Steve pulling away besides whining pitifully. As Sam closed the gap between himself and Bucky, Steve put a gentle hand on his back. 

"Don't stress it Sam, I'm right here. Gonna take good care of you both okay?"

Sam planted his hand firmly on Bucky's hips before looking over his shoulder. "What about you?" 

Steve wrapped a massive hand around his own length. "Think I'll get off just fine with this pretty picture in front of me."

Sam hummed, the praise warming his chest. He finally turned his attention over fully to Bucky for the first time that night. Bucky was breathing heavily, long hair scattered across the pillow that Steve had put under his head. He was sweating and moaning with every exhale, even though Sam wasn't yet actively pleasuring him. His lips were shiny and swollen, bright red and beautiful against his pale skin. Sam's eyes traced down his body, down to where his own dark hands were gripping Bucky's hips tightly. 

It was beautiful, _Bucky_ was beautiful. Sam had known it before but it was solidified in his brain. Steve's earlier words came back to him. 

Damn right he was going to take care of his boy. 

He carefully lined himself up, needing to remove one if his hands to help himself, then looked up into Bucky's eyes. 

"I'm gonna fuck you good, Bucky, gonna take care of you, promise." he assured him. Steve moaned from somewhere behind him and Bucky whined and nodded his head. 

"Please, Sam, just get in me, please, baby, god, need you in me." he babbled. 

Sam didn't need anything more. He pressed the head of his cock to Bucky's tight rim for a few moments before Bucky's body succumbed and let him in. Bucky moaned wantonly, making a small effort to fuck himself on Sam's length before he had even bottomed out. Sam held his hips tighter and hushed him. 

He bottomed out and the room went quiet for a moment before Steve spoke. 

"Go on, baby." he murmured, voice low, deep, and aroused. "He's all yours."

Sam let out a helpless whine, akin to the ones Bucky had been making before, before he started to gyrate his hips. Bucky was hot and tight and better than anything Sam had felt in his goddamn life. He was perfect, inside and out. 

Steve gave him a few more encouraging words but he didn't hear any of them. He was lost in Bucky's body, lost in his helpless expressions, in his pitiful sounds. God, he loved him, he loved him, he really did, and he was going to prove it. 

He sped up his thrusts and followed Steve's remarks on his angle until he had Bucky writhing and crying underneath him. He knew he wasn't as long or as girthy as Steve was, but goddamn he could make up for it in finesse. He nailed his new lover's sweet spot with each smooth thrust and soon Bucky was calling out, begging to Steve for permission to cum. 

"Wait, Bucky. After Sam. You understand? You can come after Sam does."

Sam's thrusts stuttered, affected by not only Steve's words but his gravelly and obscene tone of voice. After a few moments, though, he was able to regain his footing, no longer wanting to draw this out. He wanted to finish, simply so his pretty little boy could have his orgasm. 

He bent down so his face was close to Bucky's not breaking his pattern. 

"Sam- _fuck Sammy please"_

That little pet name was enough to drive Sam right up to the edge. Bucky was warm and tight and clutching and fluttering all around him. Not to mention the three voices moaning, mixing in his ears and settling into the pool of warmth in his belly. 

"Come for me, Bucky, please, baby, you ready? you good? sweetheart _fuck_ 'm close okay?"

Sam's hips stuttered and his vision flickered and he could tell this was going to be one of the most intense orgasms in his life. However, he desperately kept trying to thrust his way through it, desperate to take Bucky all the way to his own orgasm. A helpless cry was torn from his chest as he collapsed, legs on fire and Bucky coming beneath him. 

A few moments passed filled with heavy breathing. He rolled himself and Bucky onto their sides, cradling Bucky in his arms before pressing gentle kisses all over his face. Bucky just whined, seemingly unable to move or respond in any other way. Sam could feel Bucky's cum on his stomach and chest and he looked down for a moment just to get the sight of it. 

They were a mess, covered in Bucky's load and sweaty. Bucky's skin was peppered with red marks and bruises. Sam gave Bucky a soft warning before he pulled himself out, gentle as he could. 

"Did s' good for me Bucky. Did so good for both of us."

Steve hummed. Sam had almost forgotten he was there, but he laid down on the other side of Bucky and wrapped him tightly in his arms as well. One of his hands wandered over to Sam's hand where it rested on Bucky's thigh. Sam smiled as Steve gingerly took his hand in his own and looked up at him with upmost love and respect. 

"You did perfect Sam."

Sam grinned and he could feel his face heating up, and he was suddenly grateful that Steve couldn't see it. 

"Thanks, Steve. You get off okay?"

"Sure did, sweetheart. You were amazing."

"Me?" Sam asked, a little confused. He was sure that Steve would be watching Bucky and not himself. 

"Yes, you. Don't think Bucky's the only one who's fallen for you."

The soft confession hung in the air for a moment while Steve grazed his thumb over Sam's knuckles. 

"You're amazing. And kind, and you've always taken such good care of your friends. You're loyal and honest. You're selfless. It's near impossible not to love you, Sam."

Sam laughed a bit and tucked his forehead into the skin between Bucky's neck and shoulder. Bucky was still breathing heavy and moved his head a bit at the contact. 

"I love you, Steve. You're everything I admire in a man."

Steve scoffed a bit, "I'm not all that. But I look up to you too, Sam. I love you."

Sam smiled. 

"Well, I love you two," Steve continued, "But you smell like sex now and it's not as attractive as it sounds."

Bucky groaned a little, knowing he'd have to move. 

"You think we can all fit in the shower?" Steve asked, mostly to himself. 

"Only one way to find out." Sam said with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!!! :)


End file.
